Fragmentos II version Saint Seiya
by Nathalis Balinese
Summary: ShionXSaga- SagaXKanon - DohkoXShion (um quase Lemon XD)


------------------------------------------- pessoal, para entenderem meu ponto de vista a fic na verdade saum duas....  
  
se pularem linha, e, começarem a ler pela segunda, verão a versão do Saga, agora se lerem a primeira linha, verão a do Shion, se lerem tudo junto... terão um spoiler de Hades....  
  
pra quem ainda não viu Hades, eh melhor non ler pra non ficarem boiando...  
  
claro, houve milhares de adaptações minhas....  
  
kissus e bom divertimento...  
  
Fragmentos I I  
  
(version Saint Seiya)  
  
Saga x Shion .  
  
Dohko X Shion.  
  
Kanon x Saga.  
  
"Foi me dado este corpo com a aparência e resistência de 18 anos. Agora, sou um mero rapaz."  
  
"Ainda tenho este corpo com a aparência e resistência de 28 anos. Sou um homem."  
  
"Dohko..."  
  
"Kanon..."  
  
"Já não ouço aqueles pensamentos pervertidos, cheios de prazer. Aqueles que você tinha antigamente. Tudo o pensava se resumiu em ventos que batem em seu rosto e me trazem pensamentos amenos, resumidos a um amor e ternura".  
  
"Kanon, meu querido irmão, minha alma gêmea. Não quero que me veja desta forma, o que me tornei. Agora sou um mero boneco de Hades, o que resumo em outras palavras, o nada. Me vejo nesta escuridão constante, não há para onde ir, não há lugar onde eu possa me esconder. Sinto falta de seu toque, sinto falta do conforto que seu colo me dava, sinto falta de seu suave aroma. Por favor, me leve para a luz meu amado irmão. Me tire deste desespero".  
  
"A procura de seus toques, me entreguei a outro homem, pra ser exato, aquele que me traiu e me matou no passado. Que ironia! Esqueci tamanha diferença, e neste momento me uni a ele e nos tornamos um único ser. Sinto o calor dele; mas quero o seu. Sinto a forma dele; mas quero a sua. Sinto o membro dele movimentando-se em um ritmo frenético, amenizando seu desejo ímpeto de possuir o irmão, não quero ele; eu quero você, apenas você. Minh'alma se põe a chorar, mas, do que adianta...Meu corpo traidor treme de tamanho prazer".  
  
"Eu, entregue aos meus desejos, possuo este cavaleiro, que no passado foi alguém superior a mim. Ouço um chamado de um dos guardiões de Hades, o que me obriga a abandona-lo na cama.Visto minha sapuri e vou verificar o que era. Vou sem ao menos olhar para trás".  
  
"Fui abandonado ali, sentindo um imenso vazio, faço o que me restava a fazer. Após vestir a sapuri, o segui até o salão de Hades".  
  
"Lá estava, a representante de Hades... Pandora. Uma moça de demonstra tamanha frieza. Era bela, mas, fria. Informou-nos de que havíamos recebido um presente especial. Uma nova vida. Minha alma sorria minha felicidade estava ali. Kanon, meu irmão dentro de poucas horas eu poderia voltar a vê- lo. Mas, para tudo isso, havia um preço..."  
  
"Dohko, agora eu posso vê-lo mais uma vez, não me importaria com a sua aparência física, apenas queria vê-lo. A noticia da nova vida era perfeita, mas, o pior ainda estava por vir... Foi imposta uma condição. A cabeça de Athena".  
  
"A cabeça de Athena, aquela que no passado me confortou na hora de minha morte. O desespero voltou a tomar conta de mim. Não queria, mas, aceitei a condição. Tudo para vê-lo meu irmão..."  
  
"Junto de Saga, também aceitei a condição, e após seguimos para fora do castelo, onde encontramos os outros cavaleiros do santuário, mortos em batalhas antigas. Aceitaram nossa proposta sem pestanejar. Após isso, seguimos para o santuário."  
  
"Vida.. nova vida... Um grande pesadelo. Kanon, onde está você. Mate-me meu doce anjo, minha luz... Acabe com meu sofrimento."  
  
"Ao ver o santuário de longe tive lembranças doces e cálidas. As colunas, onde me beijou pela primeira vez, o divã do templo de Áries, onde tivemos nossa primeira relação. Agora não passavam de meras lembranças...Minha vontade era de sentar e chorar."  
  
"Percebi tamanha alteração no comportamento do "mestre". Mestre... palavra estranha... eu o matei no passado, tomei o seu lugar e acabei com seus sonhos. Se não fosse por Kanon, eu não teria voltado, suportaria a morte no inferno para pagar os meus pecados. Pois seria mais agradável do que ficar aqui vendo o mestre Shion."  
  
"Meu pupilo estava logo na primeira casa, defendeu-a com muito suor e sofrimento. Eu ainda me importava com ele, e não queria que morresse. Droga! Por que não se rende.. eu não quero mata-lo... RENDA-SE MUU! VOCÊ, INFELIZMENTE NÃO TEM TAMANHO PODER PARA ME MATAR!"  
  
"Deixei eles ali, e junto com Shura e Kamyu, seguimos para touro, onde Aldebaran, que apenas pelo olhar entendeu nossa real missão, nos deixou passar sem argumentos. Meu coração acelerava a cada degrau."  
  
"MUU... Pare com isso... renda-se por favor....Eu não consigo suportar isso..."  
  
"À entrada de Gêmeos, ouvi aqueles passos metálicos, senti o cosmo de meu irmão. Kanon...enfim voltei e encontra-lo. Pedi com que Shura e Kamyu seguissem e me deixassem ali sozinho com ele. Era apenas a armadura... Kanon, mais uma vez, onde está você? Por que não entende meu problema e minha missão... Usando a outra dimensão, quase o matei, mas, passei sem olhar para trás. Meu coração chorava. Agora ele me tinha como um traidor."  
  
"Dohko... você voltou... meu amado... mas, de que adianta, os únicos toques que sinto é os provocados pela nossa luta. O único sentimento que eu tenho é o de amargura. Você agora me vê como um asqueroso inimigo ao qual vendeu a alma para Hades. Eu quero lhe contar mas..."  
  
"Câncer... Protegida pelo poder de Virgem... Grande coisa.. Passaremos a qualquer custo. Leão... Passamos despercebidos, com outras sapuris .. Agora sim vinha Virgem. Shaka já sabia que éramos nós três. Lutamos incansavelmente até que entendemos... Shaka queria a morte. Nós demos o que ele pediu, mas, pagamos caro. Não temo mais minha voz, não ouço mais aos chamados de ninguém. Tenho apenas a visão. Kanon, a ultima visão que eu quero é a sua..."  
  
"Paramos de lutar, até que chegamos a um propósito e uma distração... Athena Exclamation.... Percebemos dois cosmos incrivelmente fortes se chocando, seguido de cinco cosmos repelindo a grande bola de energia. Corremos feitos dois desesperados para impedir uma catástrofe maior mas..."  
  
"Quase fomos mortos nas mãos de Aiolia, Milo e Muu, se não fosse a intervenção de Athena que nos chamava. Ela sim havia entendido a nossa real missão.Fomos levados de qualquer jeito até a presença dela".  
  
"Faltava pouco para chegarmos até Athena... Olhei para Dohko e este, olhando para mim sorriu, e logo nos concentramos em chegar até Athena."  
  
"O olhar de Athena, meu desespero parecia sair de mim. Eu a vi se esfaqueando com minhas mãos... MEU ZEUS... POR QUE ISSO? QUE RAIO DE APROVAÇÃO É ESSA? Nossa amada deusa estava caindo ensangüentada. Eu não conseguia alcançá-la, para pelo menos dar-lhe conforto em meu colo. Ela caiu sobre o chão duro... MAS, QUE ENGRATO QUE EU SOU! Aquele chão duro... Ao qual em meus últimos momentos eu não havia provado."  
  
"Quando chegamos, o corpo de Athena já havia desaparecido, havia apenas o sangue... Demorei a entender, mas, eu tive outra missão ali."  
  
"Não havia mais nada que eu poderia fazer ali, minhas forças se esgotaram e caí em terrível desgraça... Passado de traidor à herói. Não quero essa fama... Kanon... eu quero você, mas, meu corpo não suporta mais o tempo.... Estou desaparecendo meu irmão... estou sumindo."  
  
"Meu amado Dohko... esperei duzentos e quarenta e três anos para ver seu rosto novamente.. Agora, estou mais calmo, e esperarei o tempo que for preciso para senti-lo novamente."  
  
"Kanon..."  
  
"Dohko..."  
  
N-chan  
  
6-4-004  
  
Dedico esta Fanfic para mia amiga V-chan..Otanjoubi Omedetou migootaaa!!!! Hahahah vc que havia dito que faltava uma fic do Saga x Shion... olha ela aí!!!! Kissus = 


End file.
